The City Is Always Bustling On The Other Side
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: When a human is separated from his pokemon in a strange world, he finds hi?mself at a loss with the realization that he is no longer human, or anywhere close to it. With the help of a rather helpful duo of friends will he be able to make sense of it all? And why is it so much fun messing with ponies using illusions?


**A/N: This is based in a story called by "A New World, A New Way" written by zeusdemigod. A great Pokemon/MLP crossover found on FiM Fiction. With his permission of course.**

Shivering from the cold, the trainer his companions entered the Pokémon centre and gave a small whoop of glee at the warmth. "Oh it feels so good to actually able to _feel_ again."

His Lucario and Mawile partners simply stared at him. The smaller one trying to rubbing her arms, trying to coax some heat back.

"I know, I know I'm a hypocrite, but I am glad that despite the cold we were able to see Frost Cavern! That is in the top ten of "Kalos' Scenic Wonders". Besides you wanted to stay out of your ball because you were afraid I would've slipped and cracked my head or something."

"Cario-cari-Lucario." "You almost slipped down into the caverns…Three times." While the little one snickered a laugh before the Mawile tapped her ball on his belt, disappearing in a red flash.

"I may not be able to understand what you are saying, but I have a pretty good idea on how you think." He turns to the nurse at the counter. "One room please."

A few layers lighter and a good dozen degrees warmer, Nick was able to finally relax in his rented room at the back of the centre, reading up on more of the spectacular sites in Kalos. While the room glowed with a tinge of aura from the meditating Lucario, Elena in the centre of the room.

"When we set out tomorrow morning, more snow, then a wondrous city with a huge sundial with a mysterious past, many believing it to be not of this world." He turned to the Lucario and grinned wide full of teeth. "I'm so excited!"

Nick continued to chatter endlessly while the adept aura user listened intently, enjoying his excited company. His enthusiasm always made her smile, no matter how many times it got him into trouble. It kept Elena's skills sharp.

He walked into walls, signs, the occasionally Beedrill nest, with his head buried in maps and tour guides of the next great destination. If he was a young trainer, this would fail to surprise people. Ever since he caught her as a little Rilou, she found out that outside of battles, her master had very little luck. But alas, the curiosity and tunnel vision tend to have stayed with him for ten years more and counting.

Elena was glad for the company. Though like many other humans Nick could not understand a single word she said, he made up for it paying attention whenever she used the aura to let him know how she feels about his decisions.

Nothing about him though. It would be improper to have feelings about her trainer. Though Terra will not let stop teasing her about her supposed…attraction to Nick.

The Mawile was in her ball, content to be in the warmest place possible until the reach the next city. Though her words always stuck in her mind.

Terra fell back on to the sandy beach of route 8, legs sore from all the walking. The warm sand soothing her aching feet. "Do I even need to say it? With that stick shoved so far up your arse you can't see what is front of you."

Elena dismissed her claim with a wave of her paw. The bonds between trainer and Pokémon were sacred. Some pairs may choose to do so, but that is not Elena's way. Nick is her friend and master.

Terra simply rolled her eyes and devilishly grinned at her comrade. "You can keep on denying it, but higher powers are always watching." She paused as the grin turned into a wide smile. "They know what lies in everymon and person's heart, whether they know or not."

_It does not matter. He is my trainer, and I am his Pokémon. I will not let Terra's words change our friendship._

_No matter how "cute" she thinks we are._

"-then there is the rumoured Pokémon Village hidden deep within the-"Nick stopped talking suddenly. Elena opened her eyes in amused silence, _probably thought he saw an Abomasnow out the window_, she thought. She looked toward him to see what grabbed his attention so suddenly.

Her trainer appeared to have "conked out" seeming to have fell asleep faster than an infant listening to a Jigglypuff lullaby. He was lying completely still. Nick as if he was body halted all function. His chest was not even moving with each breathe.

No, he isn't breathing.

Nick is not breathing.

"Lu-. MASTER!"

Elena desperation and fear spurned her from her position on the floor as she rushed towards Nick. Her mind running at miles per second, trying to figure out the best way to rescuiatate him without breaking his body with her strength. As soon as she was over his body, her mind stopped reeling and was overtaken by sleep, as a soothing voice brushed her gently to slumber.

"_Rest now my children, for when you awake a whole new world shall be your new home."_

Eyes sprung open, blinded by sunlight and ignoring the pain as it seared her eyes. Elena started to scream.

"MASTER!"

No perky "hello" responded as she called his name into the nothingness until she ran out of breathe. Images flash through her mind as the world became blobs of brown and green. _Nick's body, pieces of skin and bone breaking apart atom by atom. His face in shock, in awe and possibly pain._ Elena's heart sunk lower in her chest.

"TERRA!"

_She was in her ball, probably taking a nap in the warm enclosure. For all Terra knew, it was just another night of travel plans. She would have woken up and burst from her ball, eating all the food in the cafeteria before anyone was wiser. Smiling with triumph at yet another fridge that fell by her gaping maw._

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Elena could finally see her surroundings and was startled by all the green. What once was a small town in the shadow of a mountain was replaced by a completely different climate. The spring was in the air, but not in her step as her spirits sank a small forest with grassy hills in the distance. Pushing her senses to the limit, the Lucario closed her eyes as the appendages on the back of her head flared forward. Using her full mastery of the Aura, she searched for any sign of the two closest to her.

She found…

Pokémon in the trees, confusion emanated from each of their presences. As the searched spread farther over a wider area, the confusion remained constant. It did not matter. Whatever problems others faced were trivial until she answered her own question.

"Nick…" Elena whispered to herself, "Where are you?"

A small Taillow surrounded by cautious pigeons, unfamiliar with the strange bird. He tilted his head and gave a little chirp as he gazed up expectantly at the ponies on the bench.

"Is that a robin?"

The sound of dozens of ponies going about their day seemed to be miles away from the quaint park so deep in the city.

"Never seen one with such large eyes before." Said the old stallion

"Poor dear is probably hungry, give him some bird seed." The unicorn levitated a hoofful of seeds and tossed them in front of the odd bird, many of the pigeons ruffling their feathers, as if to huff at the newcomer taking their food.

The little Taillow chirped his name, and then hopped towards the couple. "Woah!" said the earth pony stallion, as he nuzzled her body with his head.

"Awww…The little darling is so c-"

"ZOROARK!" A black and red blur appeared in front of them and yelled loudly with his mouth opened wide. The two jumped off bench, flinging the bag of birdseed into the air and ran off away from the wolf-like creature now rolling around on the ground in laughter. The bag of bird food fell to the ground with a plop as the pigeons closed in for the food.

The Taillow turned his head and chirped angrily at the crimson Pokémon. "Hey what's the big idea pal? I was trying to eat here!"

The Zoroark continued to roll around scaring away a few of the less starving birds. "Because that was HILARIOUS!" He suddenly stopped laughing as his pointed ears perked up at the sound of galloping hooves.

The grin stayed though.

"Whoops, gotta run." He scampered off cackling, while trying to breathe as he ran away from the park.

After nodding off in his room at the Pokémon centre, had popped into a dreamland. Not just the usual Espurr nightmare fuelled nightmares with what can possibly be Darkai laughing at his horror. Nick could hear the approaching herd catching up, so he ducked into one of the many alleys and hide behind the dumpster and watched them past by.

This also was not one of his wonderful siestas where he was frolicking with floettes in misty meadows. Keeping a sharp eye on the road he watched life return to normal for the locals after the mob disappeared into the distance. Carts were pulled along the cobbled roads as many of the residents entered their homes and businesses, always on the move. Such a busy place.

"_Waking up" in an otherworldly city populated by talking multi-coloured AND multiform ponyta? Not bad. _Nick thought.

A group of what could only be the young of the creatures, three of them to be exact, passed close by to his hiding spot behind the dumpster. Sensing a wonderful opportunity, he gave the large trashcan a good kick, before smooshing as tightly as he could in the corner between the wall and container. One of the three, made his horn glow as he levitated the lid open as they attempted to peer into the taller bin.

The bravest of the trio flapped his little wings and tried to get a better look. As he got closer to the edge, Nick tapped the bin quietly near the bottom, making the curious colt fly so close that he was practically in the dumpster. He looked to the bottom and paled in fear.

He flew out of there as fast as possible and hid behind his two friends. A long, dripping pink tongue reached out through the still opened dumpster and reached toward the little creatures, spittle flying as it wagged around. An illusion that just took a little bit of thought and focuses, but they did not need to know that. They screamed of a "pony-eating dumpster monster", galloping away as fast as their little legs could carry them.

_Doing it all in the with a body and illusionary capabilities of a Zoroark? Awesome. _Nick boasted to himself.

Whatever he did here did not really matter. Nick would never run around scaring children and old people in real life that would just be mean. In his own head though? Absolutely wonderful. This wonderful neighborhood was a playground for all his deepest desires and fantasies. And being the well-mannered full-grown male that Nick was, what better way to role-play but as the ultimate trickster among Pokémon? This is, after all a figment of his imagination after a long night and a rather big supper of Tauros steak.

After what some could say was a full day of terrorizing and scarifying the local populace, Nick stopped and took a seat on an abandoned step and rested his aching feet. His claw scratched the hair on his chin in thought. _This was becoming one of the longest and most realistic dreams of my life. _He told himself, ignoring the ache in his feet, blaming it on his mind and its dastardly doings. Like the smells of city air, the light wind that seemed to weave through the alleyways or the fact that all of the creatures had really soft fur coats every time he rubbed them to get a rise out of the ponies.

All these sensations…Just the mind playing tricks on a person.

Nick gave a mental shrug, ignoring the little rational voice in his head as he looked around for his next victim. Noticing a large crowd exiting the building, Nick crouched low to the ground, feeling the natural need for his arms to work in tandem with his legs for the quick movement. Staying away from the well-lit areas, he found himself at the rear of the building next to a door that a few of the goers have exited. Just enough that he can enjoy each and every scare. Nick waited for the right moment.

"I cannot believe you didn't like the film." Octavia was nursing a rather large headache, though not from the movie. The cause was a rather large pain on her flank.

Vinyl Scratch was leaning heavily on her friend, eyes hidden behind her glasses as she was still trying to wake up from a rather long nap. "Well you shouldn't have picked movie about a stallion running a nightclub as a front for _letter smuggling_." She mumbled back.

Huffing in annoyance while pushing open the exit, Octavia stated, "You have no appreciation for a cinematic masterpiece. That was a romance mares and fillies dream of."

"Yep, it was gag-tastic, Tavi."

Octavia gave the door a good nudge, allowing both her and her friend into the back alley beside the theatre. "Vinyl you simply have no appre-"

The beginning of her rant was interrupted when a rather large earth pony stallion jumped out of the shadows with a dagger in his saddle strap. A milky green coat with a spinach mane that could make any pony almost give up the green stuff due to the overuse this poor stallion went through during his growing years and the old proverb, "You are what you eat."

His voice was gritty as he proclaimed at Vinyl Scratch, "Give me my money mare!" The stallion's thick five-o'clock stubble made him all the more cutthroat. Especially in the eyes of Vinyl's companion.

"What in the blazes have you done, you crazy DJ?"

The targeted unicorn of both parties pointed to the ruff looking stallion. "Beat Cheap Skate. I won that money fair and square."

"Too bad. I say that I still won, now hand it over or else." Cheap Skate threatened, not noticing the way the night air seemed to have solidify from beyond the light of the door lamp and weave the tendril-like material around his legs lazily.

Though the mares certainly noticed the terrifying things happening between his legs.

Octavia struggled to say something, while Vinyl Scratch was smiling confidently at the new development. She adjusted her specks, before tauntingly said aloud, "Hold that thought, since I think you are going to be pretty busy with something else tonight."

Cheap Skate scrunched his face in confusion.

Octavia pointed toward his hooves, her forelegs quivering.

The stallion looked down at the tendrils of night that had now woven themselves around all four of his legs tightly. He looks up at the mares, then down again. He visibly pales as he runs out of the back alley screaming his head off at the twisted shapes the clung to his coat and fetlocks.

The mares could find little enjoyment in the ruffian's retreat, as another shape came into view. Just outside the ring of light by the door lamp was two glowing blue eyes. They stared at the unicorn and earth pony, watching…waiting. Vinyl's cocky demeanor left her as the eyes continued to pierce into her own. Fear creeping into her muscles and mind, shutting her down. She failed to hear Octavia calling her name.

Then it leapt into the light, a large biped had slipped from the wall across from the door and dove toward the mares, an open maw as it declared in a loud voice. "ZORO-erk!" And his interruption was interrupted by a grey hoof clocking a good left hook on his snout.

"Vinyl Are you alright?" The cellist was the first to speak, breaking her friend free from her trance after giving the would-be assailant a good knock with a hoof.

"I'm fine, Tavi. But what the hay was that?"

Both mares drew their attention to the startled creature now huddled against the wall.

_That hurt._

_That actually hurt._

_This means my nose hurts._

_My snout._

Nick mood has severely soured in the scope of just a few seconds after the failed attempt at a classical frontal startle. Though his body was still reeling from the hit, his mind was operating at a frantic pace. The little voice that was being ignored all day in his head finally got on a big enough soap box and was now being actually heard.

_This is not a dream. You are no longer human. This does not look like any region on Earth, if you are even there._

All the guilt from scaring the old folks, children and poor mailmen heaped themselves on to his conscience, elevating his already rising stress levels from the new information. He needs something, anything that can give him a sense of peace before Nick loses his mind completely. He reaches to his waist for one of his Pokémon and feels only fur. _His _fur.

Nick feels his body move on its own, curling itself up into a ball, with his knees close to his thin body, just below the black ruff of fur. Nick hugs his legs close, as he feels the broken heart wanting to spill out. His thoughts begin to run wild, proposing, and trying to find a somewhat reasonable explanation.

_Were you taken away from them? Maybe they were still at the Pokémon centre sleeping in their balls none the wiser that you were abducted by aliens, like Deoxys' clones, or beings across the dimensional plane, like Giratina. Perhaps when you abducted, all three of you were separated across the world, destined to meet again to fight against a rising evil?_

_Or they left you._ The very thought made Nick physically cringe, his face contorting in pain.

His heart sinks. He had forgotten that he is no longer human. Nick can't be their trainer anymore so they don't need him. What is the point of staying with him if Nick can't take care of them, or help them grow stronger? They were finally free to do as they please. Terra would probably go find something big to fight in the wild, and forget all about the Contests Nick forced her into. As for Elena…

Lucario are extremely loyal Pokémon. They seek to stay in excellent physical condition to protect their master from any harm. But their master was turned into a Pokémon…Would that mean they could now defend themselves from danger, rendering Elena obsolete as his guardian? She would leave, probably thinking that there was no point in serving someone who could never hold a candle to her in a fight.

Nick's friends are gone. He was all alone.

"Is it okay?" One voice said. "Why are you worrying about!? It tried to attack us!" said the other.

Oh, he forgot about the two alien ponyta. Nick raised his head, just high enough out of his arms so he can see them outlined by the light by the door.

"Tavi, look real close, that doesn't look like some kind of crazy monster that comes screaming out of the Everfree back home. It looks like someone just bucked puppy then threw it to the curb." The white one with the horn was pointing at him with a hoof, raising her large glasses covering her eyes.

"Vinyl, what are you doing?"

The pony stepped forward and knelt down to Nick. She reached out a hoof, and Nick recoiled away from the touch. His eyes were locked with the unicorn's. Powder blue into pools of magenta. "So you're one of the cool-looking creatures around the city right?"

Nick's nodded his head numbly in response. His body still closed to the world.

"Well nice to meet cha, name's Vinyl Scratch. What's your name my furry friend?"

Silence in the alley, both from the questioned Pokémon and the disbelieving Octavia. The lupine head lifted from behind his arms and stated "My name is Nick. Zoroark."

"Nice to meet ya Zoroark." Vinyl replied back with a smile, trying to raise his spirits. "You're looking down in the dumps, you okay?"

Octavia got closer to the conversing pair, though her eyes watched the fox-wolf cautiously. "Vinyl what exactly are you doing?"

"Look at the poor thing Tavi?"

Octavia massaged her head, trying to prevent the growing headache. "Like I already said, he tried to attack us."

"Zoroark was probably just trying to get our attention. Think about it, one morning creatures never seen before pop up all across the city, heck probably all over Equestria!"

"How did they get here then? Heavens know how many there are."

"I have come to a very logical conclusion about that, through a series of observations and clues that I have seen during our excursion in the city of Manehatten."

"And you conclusion is…"

"Magic."

"That can't explain everything Vinyl, there is no logic-"

"Don't need logic. Magic."

"But-"

"Come on lads!" The extremely gritty voice of Cheap Skate could be heard in the distance. "The mares and the monster fox that scar-I mean beat me up is just around this corner here."

Nick begins to lament within his own mind as his claws covered his eyes. Karma is coming to beat his butt, with a full team of the large burly stallions, led by the sickly green one that Nick scared so bad that he left a puddle in the dark.

"He did _save _us Tavi. We owweee him."

Octavia was about to disagree, but Vinyl grabbed hold of Nick's head with her magic and threw her arms around him. "Come on Tavi, can you say no to these faces?" Seeing the unicorn was offering him a chance to escape, Nick put on the best puppy eyes he could do.

Along with a little illusional flair, to make both pairs of eyes a tiny bit bigger and a whole lot sadder.

"Fine, but we need to move quickly." With her resistance torn asunder by cuteness, it was impossible to say no to such faces. _It was almost like being under a less volatile "Want it, Need it" spell_. The heir to the Melody estate thought to herself.

Vinyl gave a whoop of glee as her forelegs pumped the air.

Nick launched himself forward and latched himself onto Octavia. He hugged the pony tightly, but remembered to be careful with his claws. When they broke apart, Octavia had a bit of a smile from the given affection. "Very well, my name is Octavia and my friend and I will make sure the crowd doesn't catch you." She turned to Vinyl. "You know this city better than I do, is there any place he can hide?"

The DJ rubbed her chin in thought, after a moment her face lit up with an idea. They rushed out of the alleyway, but there was a splash.

"Huh, didn't know there was a rain earlier today."

Warehouses lined the road that lay before them, many of them in rather decrypted state. Holes in the tin walls. Buildings missing almost half their roof. But not a single pony in sight in the older part of the industrial sector for the city. Except for two mares and a Zoroark.

"When I first started doing shows a few years back, I set up shop in one of the sturdier buildings, I think it was an old iron refinery, those machines really made the lights dance around though." Vinyl said, thinking back to the good old days.

"So why exactly would this be the best spot for him to hide?"

"Almost nopony comes here, unless they know exactly what their looking for. Kind of like knowing what door to never open in a college dorm, unless you know which sock is yours." Vinyl bestowed her wisdom upon her roommate.

"I think I saw them go this way!" A stallion yelled.

"I think it was stalking DJ-PONI and Octavia Melody!" A different responded.

"It's going after B-list celebrities? That fiend!" A third mentioned his anger evident in his tone.

"Ouch." Vinyl said. "I thought we both had a bit more cred than that."

"C'mon' lads, there are pretty ladies in danger!" All three voices cheered in unison.

Octavia twisted her head back and forth. "We need to hide."

"Quick, into there." Vinyl pointed toward a small opening between two warehouses.

"Dang it, a dead end. Get behind us, they might not see you if they don't have any lights with them." Vinyl said as she shoved the Zoroark with her hooves as far in the corner as possible.

A bright red glow could be seen approaching the entrance of the alley.

"Welp, were screwed."

Nick could only agree, but then he actually remembered the fun part about being a Zoroark.

Illusions.

He gave both ponies a good tap with his claws, drawing their attention. He motioned them to squeeze together and leave as little space as possible between the three of them. "Do you have an idea Zoroak?" Octavia questioned.

"Zoro. Yes." Nick's entire body slowly started to glow, a swirling of black and red surrounded the trio, before spreading out around them, cloaking the entire dead end with the tempest of darkened colours. Seeing the changed landscape, Vinyl groaned in defeat. "Great, now we will just stick out like-"

She was shushed as Nick held his claw in front of her face for silence.

The group of stallions from earlier came around the corner, they looked down the path and straight at the trio and…

Turned around and kept walking.

"That really hurts. We may be B-list but we are still celebrities."

"No Vinyl, didn't you see? They could not see us. And we were standing right here."

"Zoroark. I did that." Nick said, tapping his fluff of fur on his chest.

"Wait a sec, you can make us invisible?! Oh that is just awesome. After we help you out, I have to get you to come to one of my shows so you can sneak me out the back and away from some of the really creepy fans."

"Zoro. Sure." He replied, not really caring, or hearing the question.

"They should be far enough away by now. Lead the way Vinyl." Octavia motioned towards the exit back onto the road/

"Sure my old studio should just be around the corner."

"Then why didn't we just run straight there in the first place?" The earth pony resisted the growing urge to strangle her friend.

"Cause I just remembered right now. Seriously Tavi, I haven't been there for years. It was one of those places that even I didn't want to drag you to. I already know that you would instantly hate it, and really shatter my _feng shi_ that I have going there."

They came to the warehouse and Vinyl yelped in surprise. "Oh what the hay?" The doors were busted down, ripped of their tracks and tossed to the side with teeth marks in the metal from being yanked away.

"That is a rather large bite."

Nick's eyes fell upon the door, recognizing the particular mark; he raced inside leaving the ponies in the open night air.

"Hey wait! It could be dangerous!"

The moonlight shined through the tattered holes in the high ceiling, rays of light reflecting off some of the barely rusted machinery throughout the building. Nick crept forward, body hunched down, just knowing that this was the best way to move silently. Was it because it felt stealthier? Or was it his natural instincts that came with being a Zoroark? It didn't matter.

His tail staying deathly, betraying his nervousness. Since looking at the door, Nick could feel a little glimmer of hope that the cause of it was a Mawile. Not just any Mawile, but his. If it is Terra, he might be able to convince her to stay with him.

Nick can finally listen to what she has to say. They could actually talk to one another. She could finally tell him what she doesn't like, so they won't have a mix-up like when he accidently forced her into a dress for a Pokémon contest back in Hoen.

Nick's ears twitched at the screeching sound of iron being torn and ripped. He headed toward the sound, any fear of whatever Pokémon or creature making it overridden by the hope of seeing Terra again. The excitement of finally hearing her voice. To actually talk to his Pokémon.

The loud thuds echoed in the building, whatever was being ripped apart finally gave in to the aggressor, being tossed aside like a discarded toy by bored child. Nick started to hear a voice, of someone, female by the sound of it, talking to themselves quietly underneath the groaning and grinding of steel and iron.

"That son of a…piece of Trubbish…gets rid of me without so much a goodbye..." She soon started to raise her voice along with her ferocity, as the metal grinding grew more frantic.

"Lousy human, what the heck did I do that he sends me away to some foreign land, huh? Was it because I cost him too much money feeding me? Did he finally get tired of me laughing whenever he fell on his face?"

Two loud thuds could be heard, Nick saw within a ray of moonlight, a long black mouth latched onto the metal wall of the building. The metal buckling from the pressure exerted by the jaw as it started to bend and warp.

"Maybe he found some **slave** to crush rocks better than me."

Tears started to appear on the wall pieces of the night sky piercing through lighting up a small shiloutee. The aged wall giving into the brute strength and taking the anger and frustration of the Pokémon.

"Well screw him! I don't need him or his lap dog!"

The wall started to apart, the massive jaws pulling toward the small figure, grunts replacing the angered rant. The wall was finally pulled free as a large ray of light from one of the lampposts outside the building shone through illuminating a large part of the factory. A Mawile stood triumphantly with a section of iron held high above her head in its large maw.

"I DON'T NEED THEM!" She twisted her head and flung the iron into a far corner where crashed with more machinery. She dropped to her knees, the sound of muffled sobs, forcing Nick to walk forward and into the light. The Mawile did not notice him as she continued to whisper the phrase over and over as if to lie to herself. "I don't need them. I don't need them. I don't –"

"Terra?"

Terra was real quiet after she heard the name she thought she would never hear again. The crimson fox's question was then met with a fiery gaze, red eyes burning with anger that begun anew hearing the name that once was full of affection, now nothing but a screech in the Mawile's ears. "Where did hear that?"

The Zoroark did not answer her, but simply stared at her like she was some type of alien, like these ponies running around the city. She could see a disheartened look in his eyes. _Probably another Pokémon abandoned here by his trainer._ Terra thought. "I asked you a question" she growled, shoveling down the sobs from the momentary break-down. "Mutt." Giving the insult extra venom, hoping to get rise out of the Pokémon.

Instead he cringed at the word, his ears peeled back as he sunk lower to the ground. "It was name of one of my friends."

He sounded familiar. Terra huffed, "Well I certainly don't remember being friends with one of you thieving dark types. What wrong? The ponies too quick for your thieving claws?"

The crimson fox cringed away from her again. After a moment of silence he spoke. " I'm not a thief, or a Zoroark, or even a Pokémon. I used to be human. I was a trainer that travelled through the regions to see the greatest of sights and wonders. I had two friends with me, but when I woke up here they were…gone." He paused letting his words sink in; Terra was watching him with narrowed eyes, with a twinkle of thinly veiled realization. "Was I a bad trainer? When I didn't give the right orders in battle and they got hurt did they blame me? Why else would they take the first chance they get and leave?"

"Maybe they didn't leave, or at least not by choice." Terra's voice no longer had the venomous edge it once had. "I mean heck, if you ever were able to have a conversation with face to face, they would understand if you are acting pretty pathetic about all that small stuff." Her words were gruff, but the tone behind them was the same as a sibling talking to her elder.

"They would, at first be pretty angry, like crush your bones, chew you up and spit you out because you wouldn't even be worth eating, angry. But it isn't like you tossed them aside right?"

The Zoroark nodded his head. Not even batting an eye at the threat.

Terra walked toward her former trainer. She stopped just a few feet away from him. "If I was one of your Pokémon, well I would see no reason to stay with you now that you're a mon yourself."

Nick felt his tail drop to the ground, along with his heart.

Before Nick could say anything, Terra leapt forward and latched onto his leg. "But I am pretty sure we are still friends, so you're stuck with me."

"I keep telling ya Tavi, they aren't animals. I mean look at that there, they had an argument, then made up. It's just a different language!" Vinyl exclaimed, drawing the attention of the reunited duo.

Octavia simply sighed. "Vinyl, now is not the time to focus on the idea that they may be an intelligent-

Terra growled.

"Apologies, Mawile was it? But right now we have an angry gambler after Zoroark's hide and Vinyl's wallet, and seeing that our safe house is in shambles we need another plan." She then added, "Excellent condition, my hoof."

"Hey, when I was last in town, this place was one of the coolest looking old factories on the block. Not my fault something with a mouth that could take a bite out of the Princess's butt decided to chow down on my old party house."

Terra looked to the sky, attempting to admire the moon while hiding her second mouth behind her body and into the less lit area of the old building.

"That is something we can both agree on, I mean the creature that must have come through must have been at least twice the size of a pony-"

"Mawile."

"Dangerous looking with spikes and poison-"

"MAW-wile."

"A barbarian that with one mighty fist could crush the opposition-"

"Terrifying and unforgiving-"

The duo would have continued to compare vivid imagery for the dastardly beast that could cause such destruction to the warehouse, much to the contention of Terra, if not for a rather loud and numerous bands of manly men that appeared from the alleyways on either side of the street.

At the head of the crowd was a rather soiled, four legged cabbage. Oh, wait. It's just Cheap Skate. He raised his dagger, as his conscripted comrades did the same with their magic and mouths with a variety of swords, clubs and iron ladles.

"Release the celebrity and my cash cow, demon fox or else-"

Cheap Skate never finished the sentence as Terra jumped forward, and using the massive jaws behind her head, swept the weapons out of their mouths and magical grasp and chewed the clinking steel and iron loudly and grotesquely to the group of the now emasculated and unarmed stallions.

Nick tried to cover his eyes from the sight, knowing full well how bad Terra's eating habits are.

When she finally finished, she spat out a wad of crumpled metal, a slight bit of pink flesh rounding her fangs as her maw begins to open once again towards the frozen stallions.

"Mawile. Come and get it." Terra's voice came out low and deadly.

It got the point across as the once testosterone empowered group, had dissipated like a dust balls in the wind. Cheap Skate was the only voice trying in vain to call them back before getting swept in the retreat himself.

Terra coughed, she swung the back of her head forward, exposing her second pair of jaws to the musicians.

"But you're so cute and cuddly." Vinyl cooed, giving Terra a good pat on the head. "You know minus the metal shredding second pair of chompers. Actually on second thought, that just makes you more awesome."

"Vinyl focus."

"Yeah, yeah, on the run from bad guys. Gimme a sec." The world inside the warehouse held its breathe for the words of wise counsel from the unicorn.

"I got nothing."

Nick gave her the best puppy's eyes without getting his face stuck in perpetual sadness. The cuteness was intensified when Terra joined him with a child-like gaze that could even give a Lickitung a cavity with such sugary sweetness.

Vinyl's eyes lit up for just a second, before she flipped her glasses on and said, "Nope, can't think of another place in the entire city."

Octavia gazed up into the night sky, looking at the moon in deep thought. "We probably have only a few more hours till sunrise. Perhaps we could try the police station?"

Vinyl grabbed hold of both the Pokémon, concentrating and multiplying the adorable factor by three. "No way! Who knows what they would do to these two? Why don't we try good ol' fashion hiding in plain sight? Like right in front of City Hall?"

Octavia thought it over. "True, those ruffians would not dare lay a hand on us on such a bustling road. Now we just need to get there without running into the mob or your acquaintances in the Mafia."

Releasing Terra from the death hug, Vinyl hooked a forelimb through the crook in Nick's arm. Making the illusion fox blush at the gesture. "This fuzzy bugger right here."

With Manehattan being one of the largest cities in Equestria, City Hall has to live up to the expectations set by the marvelous city.

The largest building on the entire block, even the entire city. Massive stone columns carrying the entire ceiling of one of the oldest and most protected places in all of Manehattan. Bronze lions stood vigilant at the bottom steps, as if judging any who dare to ascend the stairway to the heart of the city.

Ponies, if there were any at this unholy hour, did not gave a single passing glance to a pink earth pony leading three fillies with yellow, white and orange coats towards the building as if on a late night field trip. "Come along children, the best time to see the largest landmark of Manehattan is at the very peak of sunrise." When the "tour group" finally made to the building, the teacher and students disappeared, like fog rolling off the distant plains after a dark night.

The small white unicorn filly melted away and grew three sizes bigger with a blue mane. She was staring flabbergasted at the teacher that became a large fox-like creature with long red claws. "Wait a sec! You can speak when you look like pony!" Vinyl pointed her hoof accusingly at once-orange pegasus that had become a grey earth pony mare. "I told ya they weren't animals Tavi. Shoulda bet 30 bits on it."

"Well it looks like I owe an apology to both of you for some of things I've said tonight." The grey mare put her hoof apologetically towards both the Zoroark and the Mawile that was once a little earth pony filly.

"Zoroark. No fur off my back." Nick took the hoof delicately in his claw and gave a light shake. They were soon overshadowed by a massive shape in the sky.

"Awww, ain't that cute."

A large blue striped hot air balloon hovered above the group, struggling with carrying its massive cargo of an 8-foot tall box. The sneaky snake Cheap Skate peered over the side of basket, feigning cutesy eyes at the group of ponies and Pokémon.

"I don't owe you anything Cheap Skate! I won that bet fair and square. Or do you want to take it up with my personal bouncers." Vinyl gestured to Nick and Terra, both standing at the ready to protect their new-found friends, one with evidently more confidence than the other.

Cheap Skate smirked. "Oh I won't, but my recent purchase might." He gripped a knife in his mouth and cut the rope attached to the crate dropping it on the road below with a loud thud. The towering crate then broke apart, all four walls falling to the ground. Inside was one of the most terrifying Pokémon that ever existed.

A monster with the strength to shatter mountains. Spikes jutting throughout its green scaled body harming any who dare to fight it bare-handed against its sturdy form. In an enraged state it can completely demolish a landscape without any regard to those around it.

"Tyranitar! Where the hell am I!?" He roared making even the bravest stallion quiver in fear.

The armour Pokémon's beady eyes took in the disappearing moonlight, and the small group that stood before him. "It's your fault isn't? You are going to pay for this!"

Nick stepped forward his arms raised, showing his peaceful intentions. "Wait! This is all a misunderstanding if you can just calm down-"

"**Thrash!**" The Tyranitar brought his arm down attempting to smash the Zoroark. Before he even could think of dodging, his body reacted. Nick's powerful legs pushed him away, before the attack hammered down smashing the cobbled road, hairline cracks spreading from the hit.

Landing only a few feet away, Nick started to wave away Vinyl and Octavia, "Get away! He is too dangerous."

Octavia was already grabbing hold of Vinyl's tail, with a mouth full of blue hair she said, "Vinyl we need to get out of here!"

Vinyl Scratch was fighting against Octavia with her own strength, her horn already glowing with a cobalt glow. "No way! Those two need a helping hoof!"

Terra charged forward, her maw opened wide as she used the cracks in the road to get a good grip with her teeth to launch her into the air. "**Play Rough**!"

The fairy move missed the Tyranitar, while fire could be seen building inside of his mouth. He reared his head back and pressed forward, flames flying from his mouth as he hissed.

Terra saw the build and only said, "Aww Trubbish-"

"**Incinerate.**"

The flames pushed Terra back, knocking her into one of the pillars at City Hall, a large indent as he metal body was engraved into the stone. Light burns covered her small body. Terra struggled against her embedded arms, trying to break free of the stone.

With the only threat taken care of, the Tyranitar turned his attention to the ponies that were still arguing with what to do.

"We will just get in the way!"

"Or we can give them a chance to win!"

They were interrupted by a long warm breath that blew their manes. Octavia and Vinyl slowly looked up and met the eyes of the Tyranitar. Vinyl was the first to find her words, "Actually, running is a good plan."

The armour pokemon's tail glowed bright white, the spikes appearing to grow longer. Tyranitar winded it back, "**Dragon T-**"

"**Bite!**" A crimson blur latched onto the dual-type's tail, making Tyranitar flinch in surprise and agony, but mostly the former. Tyranitar started to swing his tail to and fro, attempting to get rid of the nuisance. Nick felt the spines dig into his mouth with all the moving and shaking, he yelped in pain as he flew free of the tail and landed across the street in a heap.

Nick struggled to stand up, but he felt a clawed foot press into his back and through his mane crushing him to the ground. He felt the pressure build, as the Tyranitar pulled close and growled in Nick's ear. "Stay still so I can destroy you and your little pals." The sun begaun to rise, rather dramatically at the far end of the road that leads to the horizon. Rays of the morning sun bathing the square in an ironic peaceful light.

_Is this the end? At least my last moment will be in the most beautiful moment of the day. _Nick thought as he watched with open eyes, taking in the beauty and taking solace in the moment. He strained his neck and looked at Terra, still trying to break free of the pillar, but failing.

Nick met her eyes, and Terra stopped for only a moment. A wordless conversation seemed to take place. Then she struggled even harder, bits of the pillar beginning to crack and break, but she would not be able to break free in time to help him.

Nick had only one regret, he was not able to see Elena again, to see if she still wanted to be his friend. To at least say thank you for staying with him for all these years. Nick could feel his ribs being crushed under nearly a half-ton of force. Nick was straining to breathe, the world was going dark. He thought to himself, _I guess my time is up_.

"**Aura Sphere." **

An attack slammed into the Tyranitar, the sphere sending him flying down the road, as he skidded and across the stone, chips and pieces flying from the demolished road.

Using his hands, Nick was propped himself up, his sight returning, and he what he saw replaced the sunrise as the most beautiful thing in his entire life.

Standing at the edge of the road, with the rising sun at her back, was a Lucario.

Hope burned brightly in his chest, Nick thought to himself, _Could it be_?

She raised her paw and pointed defiantly at the Tyranitar that was starting to get up. Her voice boomed down the road as she made the statement that made Nick's heart leap in joy.

"You shall not harm my Master!"

It was Elena!

She surged forward, Elena body slammed the Tyranitar. Her strength easily tossing aside the larger Pokémon. As she regained her balance, she fired numerous Aura attacks all of them missing the armour Pokémon.

The Tyranitar struggled to his feet and roared at his new opponent, "Don't think that just because you have the advantage, you can beat me."

Elena stared him down. "I'm not the one who is going to beat you. My friend behind you will."

As the Tyranitar turned around, he saw the pillar that once housed an embedded Mawile was completely destroyed. What remained was an extremely angry Mawile coated in white light.

Terra ran forward, using all the pain from the attack that nearly knocked her out from before, she turned it into power and launched herself at the Tyranitar.

"**Metal Burst!**"

Her body collided with Tyranitar, and the armour Pokémon was sent flying out of the city and far into the sky, becoming just a tiny dot in distance.

"Look at him fly. These guys are walking muscle." Vinyl commented. She then noticed the rather slack-jawed stallion up in the hot air balloon. "Hey could you do that to this guy too?"

"Vinyl!" Octavia exclaimed.

Elena sensed the intentions of Cheap Skate and could easily believe that he was the cause for her Master's distress. She agreed with the unicorn as her Master was still struggling to get on his feet.

The Lucario spreaded her legs shoulder length apart. She pulled her arms back as her palms pointed outward as energy built up in her paws. Elena pushed her arms towards the balloon, a beam of red and blue energy firing, "**Dragon Pulse**." Her voice rang out with quiet strength.

The balloon exploded, launching Cheap Skate far from the city. His voice could be heard as he flew through the sky. "This wasn't worth it for 50 bits!"

Vinyl gave a long whistle as she stared at the biggest pain in her flank fly out of her life. She summarized the feeling in one word. "Sweet."

Nick had trouble standing up, still feeling whoozy from the lack of oxygen, as he lifted his head from the ground; he was greeted by an outstretched paw of black fur with a metal spike protruding through the back.

Nick accepted Elena's aid without a word, a strange awkward silence between that has never occurred over their years of traveling together. The Lucario stood nearly as tall Nick, yet her eyes remained trained on the ground. As his vision cleared, Nick felt an intense guilt at her appearance.

Her once immaculate fur coat, an important part of her self-discipline, was clumped together with bits of bark and twigs. Tree sap sticking the pieces of greenery, showing Nick that she came from beyond Manehattan. Very few things cause Elena to break her routine habits after years of personal dedication. Nick said the first thing that came to his mind.

"How did you know it was me?"

Elena's body shimmered with her aura. "A creature's aura depends on their very essence. You may no longer be human, but you are still my Master."

Nick cringed at the title, feeling guilt at the title she given him. "Elena, you had a chance at freedom. You could have lived alone in mountains, and enjoy your solitude. Why come looking for me?"

Elena cocked her head to the side. Seeming rather perplexed by the question. "Why wouldn't I? You are my trainer."

Nick's face dropped. _She may have done this out of loyalty, but did she do it for me, or was it because she was expected to hunt me down? _He thought.

Terra face palmed. "Give him a proper answer. Use your heart, then your brain woman!"

The Lucario looked at her comrade rather incredusly, slightly flustered, Elena replied. "I do not understand what you mean."

"He isn't our trainer anymore, so what does that make him?"

"I…do not know." Elena turned to Nick, who seemed to have hunched even closer to the ground. "We…I have travelled far across the world with you. Even though you are no longer human, that does not change how I feel about you…as my friend!" She added the last part hurriedly before continuing. "Do you miss being human?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Sure it was a surprise learning that I actually became a Zoroark, but after last night I don't want to be human anymore. I mean look at me!" Nick reached behind him and grabbed hold of both his mane and tail. "I'm so freaking fluffy!" He dropped his long luscious hair, and placed his paws apart as a swirl of purple mist flowed between them. "I can make illusions, howl at the moon, heck I can do things that would've taken a human body months of training, while for a Zoroark? Almost completely instinctual. You didn't see me dodge that Tyranitar with Olympic level skills."

"You just jumped backwards." Terra grumbled to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"When you have a taste of something different, you either hate it…" Nick took hold of Elena's paws with his own.

Their eyes locked, the pairs of red and blue swam in one another within the golden moment upon the twilight. The sweet light rays seem to shine away the imperfections on one another. Nick's battered body covered in bruises and dirt-covered gray coat seem to vanish beneath the silver lining on the sunset. Elena's fur once covered with the trials she faced traveling far in search of her true comrades. Their bounds closer than those of blood and flesh.

Shining in the light of leaving hour, Nick and Elena basked in each other's presence. Their faces seem to close the distance between one another.

"Now kiiiissss." Terra whispered to herself, along with Octavia and Vinyl who had joined her on the sidelines.

Did they want more than that? Perhaps. But why ruin what is here and now, when there is still time to grow? Besides, it's not like they will ever abandon one another. Especially with a "third eye" watching the duo's backs.

"So what now?" Terra questioned, though visibly disappointed from the lack of lip action between the lupines. _Another day, for shipping never stops._ She told herself.

All three Pokémon looked at one another, at a loss of any ideas.

"You three look a little confused." Vinyl said, as she and Octavia trotted over to them. "So now that you've found your friends, what are you guys gonna do next? Travel the world, beating up Godzilla monsters, long moonlit walks on faraway beaches?" Vinyl's eyebrows wiggled at the last remark like a pair of blue caterpillars having a seizure.

"Vinyl!"

"Or how about I hire you three?"

Nick's ears straightened up, he rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, before gesturing to Vinyl to continue.

"This whole night was a blast. Being chased by a low-down crook, dodging and terrifying said crook and his gang of hormonal stallions, a battle-royal with a giant spiky monster. All three of you would be perfect for my-" Vinyl did a quick take at Octavia, "I mean OUR own personal security/bouncers/entourage whenever I have my gigs, or she has her fancy-schamcy concerts."

"I would be delighted to have these three be a proper escort to my performances with the Royal Orchestra. They would certainly be a determent to the bowtie wearing savages trying to bash their way behind the stage the moment a guard looks away."

"Not to mention the sweet effects your illusions could be for my show. Having my beats mixed in with your magic as we assault their senses to the MAX!"

As Vinyl Scratch went on about the elaborate shows with the Zoroark's natural talents, both Nick and Elena failed to notice Octavia pushing Terra of to the side and out of earshot of the fox and dog.

"We would also be delighted to help you with setting those two up. We saw what you did there. It never hurts to have backup in the matchmaking department."

"Maw? Maw-mawile. Reinforcements for my war on love? Then I may become an Aunty even sooner." Terra rubbed her palms together, already conspiring her next plot that will bring fruit to bear.

They rejoined the other three, as Vinyl finally winded down from her inspirational high. "So what do ya say?"

"Zoro. Sounds like fun." Nick's tail wagged in happiness at the proposition.

"Lucario. As long as I am with you two, it does not matter where we go."

"_Your Aunty Terry is going to meet you soon my little Riolus_." She mused to herself, though nodded her head in confirmation.

"Great, now I have a gig tonight here in the city…"

"We have all been up all night!"

"That is why the gig is at night, duh."

As the two mares bickered, they failed to notice the trio of smiles surrounding them, welcoming new faces in a family whose home is carried within their hearts.


End file.
